One Good Turn Deserves Another
by YenGirl
Summary: Even demons aren't opposed to working together to achieve their respective goals.


**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Here's a short little story, thanks to viewing some of the earlier Inuyasha anime episodes with my daughter yesterday and a subsequent conversation with her. Enjoy the result :)

 **Summary:** Even demons aren't opposed to working together to achieve their respective goals.

 **Warnings:** Some OOCness and no plot whatsoever.

 **Rating:** 'T'

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

\- Story Start -

It was a peaceful, sunny afternoon in Feudal Japan.

A certain silver haired demon was walking across a clearing not far from Kaede's village, his long mokomoko streaming out behind him in the breeze. Behind him was a little girl in an orange checkered kimono, skipping along with some wildflowers in her fist. A toad demon ambled beside her, holding aloft a two headed stick and looking around occasionally.

There was an almost silent pattering of tiny paws as a small shadow in the grass approached the trio from behind. It jumped up and fastened its small jaws around the end of Sesshomaru's mokomoko.

The demon lord took another step and stopped, his white fluffy pulled taut.

"Why, you ill mannered nekomata!" Jaken screeched at once. "How _dare_ you touch my lord's mokomoko? Release it at once!"

Kilala shook her head and gave it a tug, a muffled meow escaping her.

Sesshoumaru turned around and took the white fluff off of his shoulder. He gave it a similar tug.

"Mreeeeuuuu!" Kilala found herself skidding forward a few feet.

"Unhand it before you feel my lord's wrath! Unhand it, I say!" Jaken insisted, jumping up and down.

"Lord Jaken, stop that!" Rin called. She was standing next to Sesshomaru and pulling on the mokomoko with all her might, her flowers cast down on the grass. "Come and help us!"

Grumbling, the toad demon did as she asked, but only because it made him look more helpful in his lord's eyes.

Kilala gave a little growl. She dug in her paws, there was a flash of fire and she was now pulling at the mokomoko in her full grown form.

"Hey, unfair advantage!" Letting go of the fluff, Jaken grabbed his staff and ran to Kilala again. He gave her a few whacks with his stick, the blows of which she barely felt.

"Lord Jaken, what are you doing?" Rin panted. Her bare feet were sliding in the grass which was kinda of strange because surely Lord Sesshomaru was so much stronger than a mere nekomata, no matter how big she was?

"Kilala, there you are. What are you doing?" It was Sango, coming to see where her companion had run off to. Seeing the strange tug of war in progress, she hurried to stand beside Kilala and help her.

"That is most unfair!" Jaken shrilled indignantly. He rushed back to Sesshomaru and grabbed the mokomoko again.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Inuyasha demanded with Kagome and Shippo on his back, Miroku running along beside him.

"I don't know," Sango answered, "but help us!"

Still looking confused, Inuyasha and Kagome stood beside Kilala and joined in the tugging.

"What? Four against three?" Jaken yelled, quite beside himself. "Even though My Lord Sesshomaru is more than capable of taking you all down, it is most unfair!"

"Four against four, Lord Jaken!" Rin panted.

Jaken looked over his shoulder to see Ah-Un had joined them, each head holding a mouthful of fluff and tugging away. He found himself skidding forward a step and looked back, shrieking in outrage when he saw Shippo and Miroku had joined their friends.

There was another flash of fire. Rin and Jaken fell back in surprise, their eyes widening at the sight of the huge demon dog standing beside them. Without being told, they scrambled away to safety, Ah-Un right on their heels.

The huge dog transferred the end of the mokomoko to its enormous jaws. With a swing of his mighty head, he sent his his six opponents flying. They all landed on the ground, unhurt but winded and out of breath. By the time Kilala (who was small again) and her friends had gotten up again with various groans of 'Are you all right's and 'What happened?' as well as a grope and a resounding slap, Lord Sesshomaru too had reverted to his human form. He was watching them with an impassive face while Rin and Jaken danced around him, waving flowers and staff and singing his praises.

"Oh well," Kagome sighed, "I have no idea why we're even doing this, but that fluffy thing does belong to Sesshomaru."

She dusted herself off and looked around. "Hey, it's a beautiful day."

"And I'm hungry," Inuyasha grumbled.

"After that little exercise?" Shippo scoffed, but when his tummy growled, he patted his middle. "I'm hungry too, Kagome."

"We can have have our picnic lunch here," Kagome suggested. "I had no idea it was so late already."

She went over to her bulging yellow backpack which Inuyasha had brought along and started pulling things out, starting with a large red and white checkered cloth which she spread on the grass.

None of them saw the tiny nod Kilala gave the demon lord nor the hint of a smirk on his face.

In a couple of minutes, food containers were arranged on the cloth and uncovered, appreciative eyes were looking at the spread, eager mouths were exclaiming over how appetizing everything looked and twitching noses were busy sniffing the delicious aromas.

"They are having a picnic, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said. A completely unnecessary statement since the wind had picked up and was helpfully carrying all sorts of wonderful smells to their noses. His tummy growled loudly.

"Whatever it is they're eating sure smells good," Rin sighed. She gave the flowers in her hand a wistful sniff.

"Rin is free to join in the picnic," Sessomaru announced suddenly. "Jaken will watch over her."

"What about you, my lord?" Rin asked.

"This Lord Sesshomaru will wait over here." And so saying, he went to stand under a large shady tree.

Rin happily skipped over to the other group where she was welcomed, sat down next to Kagome and given a sandwich.

Jaken grumbled and sidled next to Shippo who was busy enjoying a grilled sausage on a stick. In a minute, he too was in possession of a similar stick with everyone ignoring his half hearted mumblings about how he was only there to keep an eye on Rin and how many more sticks of this strange roasted meat did they have.

Kilala had enjoyed her portion of fried fish and seeing everyone still occupied with eating and talking, she escaped the group and made off with the flask of hot coffee, rolling it in front of her. She could still hear some liquid sloshing inside. Kagome had stoppered it firmly after pouring a round for everyone, except for Shippo and Rin who were enjoying packets of orange juice.

The little nekomata carefully rolled the flask down the grassy slope, making for the large tree where a lone figure stood.

"Meu?"

Golden eyes looked down and narrowed at the sight of the little feline sitting expectantly there with the flask at her paws.

"Hn. Are you sure it contains that warm aromatic drink?"

Kilala nodded and nudged the flask with her paw. "Meu."

Glancing around, the demon lord sat cross legged on the grass and picked up the flask with elegant long fingers. After studying it for a moment, he nodded and twisted off the cover. An aristocratic nose sniffed at its contents, the cruel mouth tilted in the tiniest of smiles before the flask was lifted to it.

Kilala hopped up onto one white clad knee and looked over her shoulder, paying no mind to the mokomoko within paw's reach. Her group was still eating and laughing and, for the moment, oblivious of her absence. They had all been sequestered in Kaede's hut all morning ever since Kagome had unpacked some contraption of black metal and wires with a small, flickering screen which they all called 'Street fighter.'

Nothing Kilala did could distract them the whole time and it was much too beautiful a day to be wasted indoors. She looked back the demon lord who was still sipping at the flask, his golden eyes half lidded with silent enjoyment. She had wanted some way of dragging her group away from that 'Street fighter 'thing and she knew Lord Sesshomaru had been craving this aromatic hot milky drink ever since he first smelled it a few weeks back.

Curling up on his knee, she brought her two tails to the front and snuggled her face into its silky fur, one small ear remaining perked up and alert. One good turn deserves another after all.

\- Story End -

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Do leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
